


No connection

by PrettyCalypso



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, This is very short and very unexpected, Wifi problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "You’re the asshole who’s been using my wifi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No connection

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly no fucking idea what happened here. I needed something light and funny. And at the end I just lost it and... fuck it all! I'm sorry, I don't even know what I've done here...

 

“Oh come the fuck on!” Ian yelled at his poor innocent laptop, barely resisting the urge to throw it on the floor.

  


For the past few days, his Internet connection had been shit, and right now he needed to send a very important e-mail but it seemed like the most impossible task of all the impossible tasks. He looked at the little blue circle turn around, and around, and around for a good minute, before he gave in and grabbed his phone. He hadn't want to, but apparently it came down to this: he felt obligated to call his engineer of a brother – who was absolutely not working with computers, but who was still better than Ian with these things.

  


“Someone's probably stealing your Wi-Fi.” was Lip's simple answer.

  


“And how can I know for sure?” Ian asked, feeling like a perfect idiot – but that was nothing new when talking to Lip.

  


“Turn off all your stuff using the Internet, and if the light still blinks on your router than it means somebody else is using it.”

  


Ian thanked his brother and felt even more stupid at the simplicity of the task, but he did it anyway. And, of fucking course, the light kept blinking. Lip had told him there were ways to block people from using his wireless connection, and he fully intended on using them, but right now Ian was still pissed about his e-mail, and he was fairly certain that the Wi-Fi thief was his next door neighbor who played heavy metal music at three in the morning. So, ready for a confrontation, he marched over there, crossing the hall in two big steps – it was a small building – and banged on the door. No answer. He banged again.

  


“Calm your fucking horses, I'm coming!” a voice yelled from the inside.

  


And only a couple of seconds later, the door was opened violently, and an angry man was looking at Ian.

  


“What the fuck do you want?”

  


The redhead tried not to dwell on how gorgeous the guy was, from his pale chest not covered by a shirt, to his blue eyes fixing him, and did his best to still appear pissed off.

  


“Are you the asshole who's been stealing my Wi-fi?”

  


The guy's eyebrow shot up, and his lips quirked in a small smirk.

  


“So what if I am?” he asked, challenging.

  


“I...” Ian started, while having absolutely no idea how he was going to end this sentence. “I want you to stop.”

  


His neighbor laughed.

  


“You want me to stop, huh? And what you gonna do about it?”

  


Fuck, the only answers that came to Ian's mind were all extremely dirty and probably not what he should be saying to this guy at this very moment. So he closed his mouth and shook his head.

  


“Just stop.” he mumbled, before walking back to his apartment.

  


“You should protect it with a fucking password!” the guy called after him. “Otherwise it's free game, man!”

  


Ian closed his door and leaned his head against the wood. Holy shit. How did he never notice his neighbor before? The guy was beautiful, with a snarky attitude, and a dirty mouth that Ian was already dreaming to do filthy things with. His Wi-Fi problems were not even on his mind anymore, all he wanted was to know this guy's name and bend him over the first piece of furniture he could find. And even maybe take him on a date, that was how far Ian was already gone. He took a steady breath, and turned around to open his door again. He needed to do that now, or he would never do it. He went to knock on his neighbor's door again, and this time the answer came faster.

  


“What do you fucking want now?” the guy sighed.

  


Ian opened his mouth, and closed it. This was stupid, this was such a bad idea, he didn't even know if the guy was gay! He could be a fag-bashing homophobic prick for all he knew!

  


“I want to take you out on a date.” his mouth said before his brain could stop it.

  


The guy's eyebrows shot even higher than before.

  


“No thanks.” he spat, and he closed the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I do this? Can I fucking do this? Seriously, how bad are you hating me right now? It felt weirdly right to end this fic like this though...
> 
> EDIT: So, I wrote a Part 2! It can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8267951). Enjoy! :)


End file.
